Kiss Me, I'm Irish!
by prince-trash
Summary: No summary yet. Pairing is Ireland/Canada.


**Summary: No Summary yet.  
**

**A/N: I finally have started my first Hetalia fic! I had wanted to do one for quite a while, but I didn't know how to start it, or have any ideas on what to write about. But then I started doing a Ireland/Canada rp with one of my friends and that helped me get it started. It was actually the same friend who done the JeanMarco rp with me, which helped me to write Secrets. **

**Also, this is obviously an AU. They are not Canada and Ireland. They are Matthew and Liam. Matthew is 23 and Liam is 26.**

**But, anyway! Thank you for taking the time to read it and I hope you enjoy it. :3 I also apologize if there are any mistakes, it was around about four in the morning when I was writing this. ;v;  
**

**Pairing(s): Liam/Matthew (Ireland and Canada).**

* * *

Moving to a new town was never easy.

Moving completely _alone_ was even more difficult.

Matthew Williams was 23 years old, having freshly graduated from college a few months ago. He was a bright young man with big dreams, he moved across the country to go to his dream school, and with that, he left his family behind.

It was hard to adjust at first, he knew no one, and was already so shy. But eventually he got on his feet, applied to school, and got a job at the local coffee shop not far from campus. The job paid well, and Matthew was exceptionally good at working there for a few years, he moved up in positions and was now making a decent income.

He wouldn't have adjusted to this life well had it not been for a certain customer of his. Liam was his name. He couldn't more than maybe two, three years older than Matthew. He was tall, handsome, kind, handsome, funny, ..._handsome_-

It was obvious to the other workers that Matthew had a thing for the guy. Though, Matthew felt stupid about the way he acted whenever he was around. His heart would pound in his chest, his face would get hot, his palms would get sweaty- Honestly, he _hated_ how intense the crush on him was. He felt like a kid in school who had a crush on someone, and was too embarrassed to to tell them so they just admired them from a distance.

However, in Matthew's case, the distance between himself and Liam, wasn't really much. So he...did his best without getting caught looking at him, because that would be embarrassing to explain.

Everytime he came around Matthew would watch him, sometimes get a little clumsy or distracted. His co-workers got a laugh out of it.

Anyway, Liam was one of the first people Matthew met here, he immediately made him feel welcomed, Matthew would be eternally grateful for that. What he didn't expect was to fall for the other, but...here he was. He always made his day a lot better when he saw him, even if they didn't speak much and all Liam was doing was simply ordering coffee. He just liked him being there. Especially on days like this when Matthew was just tired and wanted to go home and sleep. But instead he worked and had people get angry because he supposedly messed up an order, when he knew he didn't. But Matthew was quiet. He wouldn't argue back. He would just simply apologize and try to sort things before his co-worker, Gilbert, took over.

Gilbert was also a good friend of Matthew's since he started working at the coffee shop. Though, despite being a good friend, he could also be an ass sometimes whenever he teased Matthew about Liam. And that was exactly what he done when he saw him walking in the door.

"It's your favourite customer~" The Albino teased, then let out a small laugh when he was kicked.

Matthew cleared his throat softly and walked up to the counter. He greeted Liam with a cute smile. "The usual, right?"

Liam nodded and smiled back at him as he got out his wallet, handing him the money.

Matthew put in the order and then took his money, glancing up at him and tryign hard not to just stare at him. He really did hate his crush on him sometimes, it distracted him from what he was actually supposed to be doing. It was kind of like falling for the popular kid in high school, but hating yourself for it because you knew that no matter what, they wouldn't date someone like you - someone who was invisible and no one paid attention to. Being ignored was actually a huge part of Matthew's past, but that was a different story for a different time because right now Liam was paying attention to him. He was standing in front of him, he was smiling at him. Only _at him_, it made Matthew's heart soar. He was...

_Waiting for his change_.

And when Matthew realized that, he got flustered and quickly apologizing, moving to hand it back to him. But...he dropped all of the coins on the counter, a few bouncing to the counter. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" His face began heating up more, picking them up. Oh God, could this get any worse?

"I-I really didn't mean to do that, I'm just-"

"Distracted?" Liam tilted his head a little, thanking Matthew when he handed him back his change. He smiled at him again.

"...yes, distracted. I'm just...distracted. I've had a long day." He let out a small sigh, his face still feeling hot. He then looked over to Gilbert when he snorted, finding it _hilarious_ how flustered the Canadian got infront of Liam. Of course, Matthew didn't find it as funny as Gilbert did. No, he found it annoying and embarrassing. Mostly embarrassing. He couldn't look at the man without his cheeks heating up and having butterflies in his stomach.

"Um," Matthew brushed off his apron, then fixed his hair. "Your drink should be ready in a minute or so. Have a nice day...!"

Liam smiled more and nodded, winking at him. "I'm sure I will, always seeing you makes my day better~"

Matthew froze when he winked. Then he realized he was just...staring at him...not talking. He cleared his throat, "I-I um. I'm...glad you think- I mean, I'm happy you like coming here!"

Thankfully, at that moment, Gilbert called out Liam's name, holding out his drink. Matthew was looking away now, waiting for him to go. He was too embarrassed to look at him. Liam took his drink and thanked Gilbert before glancing to Matthew, smirking a little. He then left.

"Smooooth, Matt." Gilbert teased with a grin.

"Sh-shut up! It's not funny!" Matthew whispered frantically, watching Liam outside until he was no longer in his sight. He whined quietly, running his hands over his face.

.

.

.

Matthew worked through the evening , not unable to stop thinking about how embarassing he was today. He _always_ got flustered around Liam, everyone knew that. But today seemed worse. It was like...Liam was doing it on purpose. Of course,Matthew kind of hoped that he was because maybe that meant that he felt the same way towards Matthew!

...who was he trying to kid? There was no way someone like _Liam_ would be interested in someone like _Matthew_.

Matthew was the one to close the shop that night, everyone had left and he was merely wiping off tables and setting chairs. What he didn't know was that Liam was actually standing outside of the shop, waiting for him, on his phone to pass the time. If he had known, he would have locked up a lot quicker. But he didn't, so he just took his time.

Which was kind of good for Liam, because he _wanted_ to surprise him. He liked surprising people, especially Matthew.

He soon heard him leaving the shop and locking up, so Liam put his phone back into his pocket and moved to stand behind Matthew. "...hey~"

Matthew jumped in surprise, turning around quickly. "...you scared me...!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"...are you...-are you waiting for _me_?"

"Well, I don't see anyone else closing up the shop." He laughed again, then smiled at him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I want to talk to you."

Matthew blinked and then nodded slowly. "Okay." He smiled a little, though was worried on the inside. And panicking a little. Depending on what Liam wanted to talk about, this could end up very badly or...actually very good. Though, Matthew was sure it was going to be the former. Everything ended badly with him. Did he know about the crush he had on him and wanted to tell him to back off because it was creepy? Oh God, he hoped not.

But...if Liam wanted to talk to him, and waited outside of the coffee shop to do so, this was probably going to end very badly.


End file.
